


Talk

by Heavydirtys0ul, things-we-used-tc-share (Heavydirtys0ul)



Series: Wasteland, Baby! [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, No kids allowed 18+ or die by my sword, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/Heavydirtys0ul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/things-we-used-tc-share
Summary: Patton's gotta get his hormones in check





	Talk

_"I won't deny,_

_I've got in my mind now,_

_All the things we could do,_

_So I try to talk refined,_

_For fear that you'll find out,_

_How I'm imagining you,"_

_-Talk, Hozier_

* * *

Patton has been staring at Virgil with a look in his eye that the Witch doesn't quite recognise, it's something a little dazed as though he's daydreaming. "Are you okay Patton?" He finally asks, finishing his drink off as the Human jerks a little from his daydream, his cheeks flushing a little as he stutters and stammers. Virgil snorts a little and leans against the table, looking into his eyes as he looks for the idea that Patton has been thinking about. His own cheeks heat a little once he figures out the overall mood but it's followed with a little grin. "I see," The violet-eyed man grins with his sharp teeth "Maybe we should take this elsewhere," 

"But Roman and Logan..." Patton whispers, skin looking suddenly pale and his cheeks still red from his own thoughts. 

"Will find us, Roman's like a honing beacon," Virgil offers a hand and Patton smiles shyly before taking it. The Human's heart hammers in his chest as he's pulled away from the house, his skin prickling with warmth and excitement; the past couple of weeks had been so hectic and all over the place none of them had been thinking of _this_. But finally satisfied that Remy is in safe hands, Virgil has been in a much better mood the past couple of days, even waking up early to make breakfast and interact with people. 

Patton might have been getting that secondhand happiness; it's a common thing for him, when other people are sad he feels sad to the extreme, when other people are happy he's filled with an unusual amount of joy and energy. Seeing Virgil happy has him in a few different kinds of excited; which was new but something he can certainly deal with as he's tugged through the forest with a grin on his lips. Virgil's hand in his own, and a coy kind of smile on the Witch's face as he looks back at him. 

He squeaks as he's tackled to the ground, the dark-haired man over him, smiling that sharp and beautiful smile as he leans down to kiss him gently. Patton's hands cup his jaw as he lies back against the grass and flowers that remind him, _them both_, of Roman. Patton's lips part easily for Virgil, his hands drifting up and over his arms, memorising every contour that he can feel under the thin sweater. "Are you okay?" Virgil mutters against his lips softly, and the young man can't help but smile and nod, their noses brushing together sweetly. It had been some time since they had gotten to be alone together and the first in this way. The Human feels a rush of excitement, or maybe electricity knowing Virgil's nerves, as he pulls the elder into another kiss. 

Virgil's hand brushes under his shirt, pressing his fingertips against the soft stomach whilst Patton squirms underneath him; the cool touch sends shocks through his nerves and a soft whimper tumbles from the younger's lips. His legs spread a little to accommodate the other's thin hips between them, Virgil is so many sharp edges that he fears he may end with bruises on his thighs by the end of this. Well, maybe not a fear, more of something he'll absent-mindedly push against when he wants a reminder of what was done between the two of them the way he was touching the mouth-made bruises Logan had made on him for days afterwards. 

Patton likes a reminder that he is loved. But mores he likes the reminder he is _claimed_ as much as they are by him. Virgil would tell him not to talk like that, that nobody owns him, but Patton likes that feeling too much to let go of it. 

"You're so pretty," Virgil whispers against his skin, and even when Patton tilts his head back he can feel the point of his curved horns against his skin, pressing in a deliciously threatening way. They're not sharp enough to cut or scar but it's still a nice feeling and a nice thought to have someone so powerful pressed against him. He can feel a flutter of a timid electric shock that makes him giggle, and despite Virgil's flushed cheeks over the matter it reminds him that he is _loved_. 

His heart skips a beat in his chest at this thought and he speaks shakily "I think I might actually die if I don't get you as close as possible," He nuzzles against Virgil, his cheek pressing against the cool and smooth surface of his black horns, he shifts his hips up against the other man and hears Virgil whine in response. 

"Well when you put it like that," His hands slides up Patton's shirt, his lips pressing to the skin that's revealed inch by inch, leaning down to suck lightly at his nipple, running his tongue over the pert bud before sucking it gently between his teeth and letting go slowly. Patton hisses in pleasure, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip as every movement sends a shockwave through his nerves. Once the shirt is up over his head and discarded Virgil's lips meet Patton's again, firmly and with heat as the Human's hands delicately pull the thin sweater over his partner's head, minding his horn as best as he can. They giggle as inevitably it gets a little tangled on the sharp point; but Patton loves it, loves the way the Witch's cheeks flush, looks how cute he looks as he tries to detangle himself, like a confused kitten that had run into a glass wall. He's known Virgil long enough now to compare him to something so soft. 

"You're so...cute," Patton mumbles against his lips, a moment later after the offending item had been discarded. Virgil flushes under his touch. There's something about the way Patton whispers this quiet compliment; a reverence in the way his eyes open and he looks up at Virgil with so much trust and care and respect. Perhaps because even though Virgil's other partners' submission still remains powerful, Patton has no defence against them...he simply trusts them. The Witch has never met anyone like him before and some part of him still thinks this Human is_ insane_. 

"You're one to talk," He tugs Patton's bottom lip between his teeth and swallows the breathless moan that follows, "Eager?" He teases, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. The Human's freckled skin flushes the way a rose blooms as he buries his face in the elder's shoulder and sighs in embarrassed exasperation "Adorable," Virgil chuckles before his lips dance over Patton's skin, nibbling and sucking as he moves down his body, hands pressing against him as though he's trying to memorise every single inch of him. "Are you sure you want to keep going?" He asks, his hands resting on Patton's pants, waiting obediently for the go-ahead. 

"Yes, please," Patton's voice is so breathless and his heart may be at risk of giving out. He also expected the grass to be a little more uncomfortable against his skin but some part of him would not want it any other way. "I'll tell you if I need to stop," Virgil nods and slowly finishes undressing him, his nails tracing the spattering of freckles that decorated his body. 

"They're like small stars," He hums, pressing warm kisses in a light pattern along his thighs. "I don't have enough compliments for how pretty you are," He sighs, teeth catching against the skin; Patton gasps, his hips shifting a little "I suppose I'll have to show you instead," The younger feels warm heat around him as Virgil sucks at the head of his hard cock, whimpering lightly. Virgil finds his untethered reactions nothing short of adorable and encouraging, taking it as a good sign as Patton's eyes fall shut and his hips buck, an apology on his lips as his cock presses further into the Witch's mouth. But he's used to...enthusiastic partners and it's not a bother, so he replies by swallowing him down his throat in quick and practised movements. 

He pulls off after a moment with a resigned sigh, actually enjoying the act as much as one person can enjoy it, he does however know that Patton wants more. He can _feel_ it. He takes a mere second to marvel how his partner looks, pale skin against all that colour, his eyes half open and dark with content lustfulness, a dazed smile pulling at his lips as a flush decorated his skin. "This will probably be easiest if you sit in my lap," Virgil hums softly "It'll give you some more control," Patton appreciates that the other can tell he's nervous as the Witch kicks off the rest of his clothes and procures a small bottle out of his pocket. He doesn't say it but the Human finds it amusing that Witches have lube. 

Patton grins down at Virgil once he seats himself in his lap, lifting his hips a little "Relax sweetie, I'll take care of you," The curly-haired man rests his head on Virgil's shoulder, a soft gasp on his lips as he feels the other's fingers press to his entrance and soft kisses to the side of his head. He rocks his hips back into the touch, letting him push deeper as his fingers stretch him open, until he's started to set up a slow but firm rhythm, crooking the digits inside of Patton. The younger shivers as his partner presses against his sweet spot, his hips jerking at the new sensation whilst his hands grip more firmly. 

"C-Can you go...faster?" He asks, a little shyly and he knows his cheeks are burning right now but he's loving it at the same time, pressing into the touch to meet each push in and out of him. 

"Of course," The Witch chuckles and Patton can feel the vibrations in his chest against his own, rolling his hips a little more feverishly as he adjusts to the feeling, the slight discomfort subsiding as his cock twitches between them. He curses under his breath at each shock of pleasure, his nails leaving behind small marks the harder he presses to the elder's pale skin. "Does it feel good?" All Patton can do is nod, a strangled noise of pleasure escaping him before he's begging for more, a desire for something else ripping at his instincts and pushing away his rational thought "Are you sure you're ready?" 

"Yes, please, Virgil," The younger gasps brokenly, rutting his hips up for some contact to his hard cock. 

"It's okay, I've got you, I'll take care of you," Virgil reassures him, removing his hand to lube up his cock instead; the Human shudders and acknowledges how empty both his soul and body feel the moment his partner's hand is removed; like there's a part of his soul that is aching to have Virgil as close to him as possible. Once he has the go ahead, Virgil guides his cock into Patton and lets him take his time, rolling his hips in small movements as he takes him down. His bright eyes flutter shut and his entire body untended as an unfamiliar feeling cards through his mortal body; it feels almost like relief, like this was meant to happen. Perhaps that is simply the emotional romantic within him speaking. Perhaps Patton has just spent too much time with Roman. 

Then Virgil presses deep inside him and something inside of Patton switches, his eyes wide and lips parted as he leans back and drags Virgil into a hungry kiss, his entire body moves with the fluidness of water and a newfound adrenaline surges through him before he rests his forehead against his lover's, his hands on the Witch's shoulders to steady himself as he chases a new sensation and how _wonderful_ it feels. How wonderful it is to have someone else so close to him, _inside_ him. He quite decidedly wants to do this again, or perhaps never stop in the first place as he tries to categorise the heat and passion and the lust as so many emotions and feeling cascade through him at once. Patton pants out Virgil's name over his lips, the two sharing quick kisses as their hips meet in hard movements, Patton can almost hear his lover's heartbeat as it thrummed. 

Something feels so familiar about this, but it's not from a memory he has. 

"What a lovely sight to be greeted with," He hears Roman's playful voice as the Faery plops down next to him. "Oh you're so beautiful," He can feel the other's fingertips trace his exposed spine. Logan presses a kiss to his shoulder but doesn't speak, nuzzling against Roman instead. He wants this to be about Virgil right now, he doesn't want to take that from the Witch. Patton watches the two as Roman growls playfully and presses the Siren into the ground, pressing their lips together amongst quiet giggles. Patton smiles, enamoured by their way of being with each other. 

"I told you he's like a honing beacon," Virgil chuckles, stealing Patton's attention again "Would you like them to be a part of this or continue as we are?"

"This is good," Patton mutters, pressing their lips together and rolling his hips down on Virgil's cock to taste his moans on his own tongue. "This is wonderful, besides it looks like they're already having fun," The elder chuckles as they both look over at Logan and Roman, who are kissing rather messily, hands anywhere and everywhere they could find. Patton moves along Virgil's cock with some determination, barely noticing the burn in his thighs, especially as the Witch finally wraps a hand around his aching length and the younger's body stutters just a little, a loud moan escaping him as he feels a new wave of heat, more intense than what he's already been experiencing. "Virgil," He whimpers, biting down on his lip and nails digging into his boyfriend's skin as if he's holding on for dear life. 

Virgil grins and begins to move his hand faster, watching the way the Human writhes into his touch, back arching and skin flushing, heated to the touch. He looks so gorgeous, head tilted back and eyes closed as he lets Virgil control his body, lets him do as he pleases too him, he knows the other man will take care of him after all. It doesn't take long either, shaking just a little as his hips stutter and he releases into the other's hand. Roman and Logan had looked away from each other to admire how pretty (and delicious) the Human looked as he's milked through his orgasm until he's whimpering and weakly batting Virgil's hand away from overstimulation. 

(It could've been a trick of the light or a rapid coincidence, but they all could've sworn the clouds seemed to drift away and let more sun in afterwards).


End file.
